1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent No. 20150325944, issued on Nov. 12, 2015, discloses a waterproof electrical connector which comprises an insulation body, a metal shell, a plurality of terminals, a waterproof rubber, and a waterproof rubber ring. The waterproof rubber is located at a rear of the insulation body.
An improved waterproof electrical connector is desired.